Bryostatin 1 is one of a new category of agents with anti-tumor effects which exert their action at the cell membrane on transmembrane signaling systems. They derive from single cell animal organisms living in sea water. These marine invertebrates have no thymic immune system, or any documented incidence of tumor formation. It is postulated that they have developed novel mechanisms of immune defense and suppression of neoplasia.